


California Dreamin'

by Aeiouna



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna





	California Dreamin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).



Misty Renaud was the talk of the PPDC recruits. She didn't joke around; she was just here to learn. It was no wonder that Mako and Raleigh recruited her personally, and didn't leave it to the recruiting team. Word going around the Shatterdome was that she was going to be chosen to man a Jaeger soon, a whole two weeks ahead of time.

She walked into her dorm room and laid on her bed, running her fingers through her blonde pixie cut to tousle it before reaching for her notebook to being to write. She got about three words on the page before there was a knock on her door. She set the notebook on the bed and got up to answer it. "Hello?"

On the other end was the most gorgeous redhead Misty had ever seen. She smiled as she leaned in the doorway. "Ah, so you're Misty. Heard good things about ya. I've been checking up on everyone who is going to spar with me tomorrow. Heard you've only been here a few weeks, picked it up quick. Very good. Well, see ya tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be seeing more of ya, possibly piloting California Dreamin' with me. By the way, the name's McRoe. Georgia McRoe." And she left before Misty could get a word in. To be fair, she wouldn't have been able to even if she wanted to. There were few things that left Misty speechless.

And Georgia McRoe left Misty speechless.

* * *

When it was Misty's turn to spar with Georgia, she had to psyche herself up. She was not about to lose her chance at piloting a Jaeger alongside the beautiful red haired vixen she'd met yesterday. She was ready, spar stick in hand, when she was pulled from her thoughts by visions of a laughing little girl. The little's girl red hair flowed in the breeze. Red hair, Misty thought when the vision faded, what could that mean. Is that one of Georgia's memories? Are we drifting? What does it mean?

And before she knew it, she was swinging her sparring stick behind Georgia's legs, knocking them out from under her and causing her to fall to the ground. "Oh. I. Um."

"Well, let's see if that tenacity holds up inside California Dreamin'," was all Georgia said, but it was with a smile. A fairly large smile.

* * *

California Dreamin' was unlike any Jaeger Misty had ever seen. It was the first of the new Mark-6 Jaegers, designed and built when the Jaeger program was reinstated. She walked around its body, and marveled at the beauty and cleanliness of it. Nowadays, the Jaegers were brought out as patrol units, protecting the world if the kaiju ever came back, due to what happened the last time the world thought they were safe. So, the newer Jaegers were much more pristine than their wartime counterparts. It was wonderful looking at them. Misty hoped there would never be a day where that would change. She didn't want the machines to be battered and broken by attacking kaijus.

Georgia stepped out from the back of the Jaeger's head. "Are ya comin' up or not?" she grinned.

"You damn well know I am!" she jumped up onto the ladder and climbed to meet Georgia in the cockpit. She took the right side, as Georgia was prepared in the left, and buckled in.

"Hello Ms. McRoe. How are you today?" the AI greeted Georgia once she was buckled in. They had decided to finally take the AI from the famous Gipsy Danger and make it standard on all Jaegers. "I see you have brought a partner with you this time. I will scan her vitals and memories and prepare her for drift and flight simulation."

"Wonderful Cali," Georgia smiled, "Please do. We are more than ready for the simulation."

Misty shivered a bit as she could feel the scanners on her. It was a feeling she had never experienced before, but if this is what needed to be done so she could pilot, so be it. It was all she had ever wanted. She'd been studying Jaeger science and the Kaiju War since she was able to read. This had been all she ever wanted.

After a few moments, California Dreamin' spoke up again. "Misty Ann Renaud. Age 23. Born in Los Angeles, California. Jaeger Sciences major at UCLA. Mother breast cancer survivor, father killed in a car wreck when she was 17. Came out as lesbian at 21."

Misty could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as the Jaeger basically told Georgia her life story. She glanced over at the other woman, who was listening intently. "I'm sure it didn't need to tell us all of that, I mean if we can drift you'd find that out already, would you not?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. It's a pretty standard rundown it does. It's about time for the simulation now, so we'll see what I'm able – or not able – to find out about you."

Next thing Misty knew, she was thrust into what looked like the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, a Kaiju in her midst. She knew it was just a simulation, but it didn't make the image of being face to face with one a worrying situation. She still had to be prepared.

Her thoughts seemed to be overloaded between motioning to control California Dreamin', keeping an eye on the Kaiju, and reading Georgia's memories. So many memories.

"Ms. Renaud, are you feeling okay?" The voice was that of the Jaeger.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course I am."

"Fantastic. Be prepared for the next stage of the simulation Ms. Renaud."

Before Misty had time to prepare, the Kaiju was right in front of them, swinging to attack. Misty motioned for the Jaeger to do a left hook, she looked over just in time to catch Georgia doing the same motion. Could it really be, that they were drifting?

"Ms. Renaud. Ms. McRoe. Fantastic job. You two are very compatible. Very compatible. Soon we'll be going out on actual patrol missions. I can feel it in my core."

Georgia turned to Misty. "I kinda wanna hear about that Disneyland trip."

"What Disneyland... oh," Misty chuckled. "Well tell me about the river rafting."

"I can do that."

* * *

"Ms. Renaud. Ms. McRoe. Are you prepared for your first patrol mission together?" California Dreamin' almost sounded like she was smiling.

"We sure are, let's get out there," Georgia said with a smile of her own. One hand was locked tightly with Misty's, fingers intertwined. "We've been looking forward for this moment for quite a while."

Misty nodded as well. "Sure have been. The simulations have been fun, but it's nothing compared to a real live patrol."

"Let us go. The Pacific Ocean awaits," the Jaeger stated before the bay door opened and they were stepping out into the sunlight.


End file.
